


Молитва?

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, episode s04e07
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к 4.07, так же имеются отсылки к 2.12 и 3.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молитва?

**Author's Note:**

> "- Что с вами случилось? Только человек, выросший в религиозной семье, может так презирать священника, которого едва знает.  
> \- В детстве со мной случилось нечто страшное. Я каждый день ходил в церковь и молился, молился, чтобы это прекратилось. Знаете, что сделал ваш Бог? Ничего.  
> \- Бог никогда не дает непосильного креста.  
> \- Ваш Бог слишком многого хочет от тринадцатилетних мальчишек." (с) СМ 3.08

Обратно летели коммерческим рейсом. Порядком отвыкшие от подобных перелетов агенты устроились в самом конце салона: Росси несколькими рядами впереди Моргана и Рида, которым наконец удалось немного побыть друг с другом. Прямо перед ними две женщины средних лет обсуждали Библию. Невольно прислушавшись к их разговору, Морган чуть не застонал. Он хотел было достать наушники, но для этого пришлось бы потревожить мирно спящего у него на плече Рида. Поэтому Морган остался сидеть, изо всех сил стараясь не прислушиваться к беседе, но время от времени все равно выхватывал из разговора отдельные фразы. Бог всегда слышит молитвы. Как бы не так. Когда ему было тринадцать, Морган молился чуть не каждую ночь. И что? Жалея, что не достал плеер и наушники сразу, он тяжел вздохнул, и Рид, словно почувствовав его недовольство, завозился и открыл глаза.  
\- Дерек?  
\- Прости, что разбудил. Я сейчас, - Морган быстро достал сумку, выудил из нее искомое и сел обратно. - Спи, лететь еще долго.  
Он приобнял Рида одной рукой, тот сонно улыбнулся и снова прикрыл глаза. Через пару минут он уже спал. События последних дней и особенно встреча с отцом окончательно вымотали его. Морган уже давно не видел его таким раздраженным, не желающим слушать никакие аргументы и надеялся, что еще долго не увидит. Но Рида трудно было винить в чем бы то ни было. Морган и сам не знал, как бы повел себя, оказавшись в такой ситуации. Да, он отдал бы очень многое за шанс еще хоть раз поговорить со своим собственным отцом. Поэтому изо всех сил старался, чтобы Рид не упустил возможность хотя бы частично примириться со своим прошлым. Но мужчина, который бросил больную шизофренией жену с маленьким сыном, не заслуживал того, чтобы называться "отцом", да и мужчиной тоже. И без разницы, какие у него были на то причины.  
Когда-то давно Рид невесело пошутил, что из него бы вышла идеальная жертва педофила: тихий, доверчивый ребенок, мать которого порой не помнила о его существовании по нескольку дней и точно не заметила бы его исчезновение. Оказалось, у шутки были все шансы стать страшной реальностью. И не было бы ни поздних ужинов после возвращения с очередного расследования, ни ленивых выходных, проведенных в постели, ни безусловного доверия, которое не нуждается в словах и объяснениях. Не было бы ничего. И Морган бы даже никогда не узнал, что где-то в Вегасе умер тот, без кого он сейчас не мыслил своей жизни.  
От нахлынувшего чувства облегчения он прижался губами ко лбу Рида, и тот улыбнулся, даже сквозь сон чувствуя прикосновение.

Кто знает, может, его молитвы как раз были услышаны?


End file.
